


Same Day, Different Shape

by Nope



Series: Companionverse [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-07
Updated: 2006-10-07
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: Dennis doesn't fix the chameleon field.





	Same Day, Different Shape

They stared at brick arch and the glass within.

"Huh!" said Dennis. "It must have worked after all!"

The Doctor sighed, rubbing at an eyebrow. "What have I told you about fiddling with parts of my time machine?"

"You said the circuit had been broken for ages, and that you'd just never gotten around to fixing it!" Dennis complained. "It's not like I just randomly fiddled with things to see what would happen--"

"Again," interrupted the Doctor pointedly.

"I was only trying to help!" Dennis wailed.

They stared at the TARDIS some more.

"It's kinda pretty!" Dennis tried.

"It's not -- well, yes, it is kind of pretty." The Doctor shook his head. "It's not supposed to be pretty, Dennis! It's supposed to blend in!"

"It does blend in!"

"It's a stained-glass window! In the middle of a field!"

"It's got green bits and leaves! Like the bushes!"

"People will notice it!"

"People would notice a great big blue box parked in the middle of nowhere!" Dennis insisted. "Are you complaining because I tried to fix it or because I didn't fix it enough?!"

"Yes!" snapped the Doctor. Dennis blinked at him in confusion. The Doctor scratched the back of his head. "Wellll, it's not that bad, I suppose, it's alright, I mean, it'll do for now--"

"I can put it back exactly the way it was," Dennis said, "it'll only take three minutes."

"Oh! Well. If you want," the Doctor said.

"Okay!" said Dennis cheerfully, bounded over to the TARDIS and then came to a stop. "Um. Doctor?"

"Yes, Dennis?"

"Where's the door?"

"What do you mean, where's the door?" The Doctor asked. "That doesn't make sense? What are you talking about?"

"There's no door!" Dennis complained. "I can't break it from the outside! I mean, fix it back to being broken!"

"There must be a door," said the Doctor. "You can't have a TARDIS without a door. Here, let me look. Hang on, no, wait, yes, no, no, no, yes, wait, I think I've got it, I've got it--" Nothing happened.

"Nothing happened," Dennis said.

"I haven't got it." The Doctor frowned some more, then leant forward and licked the glass. "Hang on, this isn't the TARDIS at all."

"It isn't?" said Dennis.

"No," said the Doctor. "We're in completely the wrong field."

"Oh," said Dennis.

"Dennis?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Let's just not mention this part to Martha, okay?"

"Okay!"


End file.
